


【AC】【CH】被遗忘的某日

by heiyulan



Series: 脑洞补完 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·茶花海参的记忆碎片。·强x，慎。欧欧西。·设定见茶花海参的脑洞。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Series: 脑洞补完 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930507
Kudos: 5





	【AC】【CH】被遗忘的某日

“把防尘布收到储藏间，你就赶紧走吧，剩下的我自己来就好。”

“至少让我帮您把行李收拾好。您一个人在一晚上可做不完这么多事情。”

“哈哈，若是没有你我可怎么办哟。”

“肯威老爷……”

“霍顿，我现在只剩下你一个朋友啦，有什么话尽管说，没关系。”

“……没什么。”

“谢谢你，霍顿。来吧，抓紧时间。”

海尔森目送霍顿关上公寓的大门离开，脸上的表情瞬间消失，为了打扫他只穿了件朴素的衬衣袖子挽起，没扎好的头发还有蹭了一层灰的裤子和精致的公寓格格不入。康纳的来信说他要明天早上才能到市里，接下来还有不少交接事项和应酬，等到康纳腾出时间来找他估计还得过几天时间。他不想立刻收拾这座鸟笼便放纵自己靠墙而坐，掏出烟点燃慢慢抽了起来。

他被康纳包养已经是半年多前的事情了。在令人尴尬恼火的重逢后，又在康纳那群“好朋友”的推波助澜威逼利诱之下，他不得不搬进这座公寓——康纳为了包养情妇特意准备的地方。这意味着他们在这里把该干的不该干的统统干了个遍，海尔森还得做出一副“敬业”的姿态来。

他不是不爱康纳，自他出征后日日夜夜他都在为儿子担忧，他希望自己能跟在他身旁，给那个莽撞的年轻人一些指导一点保护。可是康纳不能爱他，华盛顿掌着权，康纳正是他面前的大红人前途一片大好，而他不过是个被迫害落魄到要被儿子包养的交际花，他们甚至不能让外人知晓他们之间的血缘。

他不能让康纳爱上他。况且，他们也并没有两情相悦。

康纳只不过在进行青春期的探索，加上狐朋狗友的设计和一点政治考虑才会选择迷恋他，年轻帅气前途光明的男人是绝不会把感情最终投注在交际花身上的。他只需要熬过这段时期，帮助康纳渡过难关。

海尔森突然意识到，他又把时间浪费在已经做好的决定上，现在他不能再去想他是怎么让自己落到目前的处境的，他需要考虑别让自己落到更糟糕的境地去。

康纳似乎特别迷恋和他住在一起的时光，以至于在包下他后没多久再一次出征时强烈要求即便他不在海尔森也必须住在这。当然，海尔森在康纳离开第二天就搬回了自己家，他可不会是一只听话的金丝雀。但是康纳知道后肯定会觉得恼火，只要面对他，康纳就会变得不可理喻。他会想出什么花招来折腾他？如果他适度示好，会换得康纳的一点理解吗？

海尔森嗤嗤地笑了，嘲笑自己的软弱。不知是太阳下山后气温转凉还是他又一天没吃东西，海尔森只觉得公寓里的空气沉得可怕压着他无法起身。

不负他自己的名声，海尔森在第二天早上已经把自己收拾得妥妥贴贴，坐在餐桌前喝着新上市的红茶——在霍顿离开前用康纳留下的钱买来的，丝质浴袍松松挂在身上，头发抹上了油指甲都修剪整齐了，如果有人看见这幅画面，都会赞叹一番英伦绅士的风范。

或许他本人很拮据，被康纳包养的他可不行，从今天起也许就会有人登门拜访，为了康纳的面子还有其他方面的考虑，他不得不拿出上层人士生活的方式。

还有不少东西没有收拾好，但请一个男仆又太贵。海尔森嚼着面包盘算，他得精打细算，康纳给他的钱剩不下多少了，他不能让康纳发现这个事实——他就是不希望康纳知道他把钱花到哪去了。

不过，即便他把钱花光了再找康纳要也没什么大碍，被包养的情人花钱如流水才是常态。只是他……为着康纳着想罢了。看着报纸上大篇幅称赞出身平民的混血将领，配上康纳英俊的侧脸，不难理解国民为何如此爱他。海尔森暗自与有荣焉，康纳能打胜仗他自然高兴，如果他能舍弃一些妇人之仁，这场仗能赢得更漂亮。把报纸叠起，海尔森拒绝去想那些如果。他该为迎接康纳继续做准备了。

也是因为早餐时的松懈，海尔森根本没有发觉公寓的门被打开，直到硝烟的味道把他包围，他才满脸惊恐的转头撞进一个结实的胸膛。

“我想你。”来人抱住他，双臂箍得很紧，大衣上的灰尘呛得海尔森非常想打喷嚏。

海尔森抽抽鼻子：“你怎么来了？”

“我有三个月没有见到你了，甚至连你的信都没有收到过。”康纳委屈极了，他手下的人都还能收到信还有附带画像，身在前线加上海尔森被他“包养”之后低调行事，他连从别人口中听到海尔森的消息都没有。他一踏进首都第一时间赶来这间小公寓，开门时手都在颤抖，害怕只能见到一间空荡荡的屋子。

“说什么傻话。”海尔森把他推远了一些，“‘身在前线还跟交际花通信调情’，你是怕政敌没有把柄攻击你是吗？”

“你是我的父亲……”

“康纳！”

海尔森的脸涨得通红，怒火堵在他的喉咙，他很想指着对方的鼻子骂上一顿，但随之而来的屈辱坠得他胃疼。最后他只能选择说：“永远不许提起这件事。”说完他把脸扭到一边，不敢看康纳的表情。

“我忘了，”冰冷干瘪的声音在他耳边响起，“你让我滚出去那天就说过，你没有我这个儿子。”康纳忍了又忍，忍不住又掐着海尔森的下巴让他面对自己：“那作为包养你的金主回来，你就没有点表示吗？”

海尔森僵住了，他刚才在完全没有准备的情况下被康纳带入父亲的角色，现在突然又要他成为一个婊子，即便是他也没有办法在瞬间完成这样的角色转换。康纳着迷地欣赏海尔森脸上一一闪过的隐忍挣扎，他从被送到父亲身边起，就喜欢看他一本正经板着的脸上出现别的表情，并悄悄为此硬过无数次。

雕塑般的脸渐渐融化了，海尔森放松脸上的肌肉勾起一个迷人的微笑，眉眼都舒展开极为真诚地说：“我一直相信您能平安归来，您抛下待处理的事务先来看我，我真的非常高兴。”他的手搭上了康纳的小臂，借了点力蹭着年轻人的身体站起来，另一只手不轻不重地拍了拍他的上臂。“我先帮你把外套挂起来。”保养得体的手指搭上军装的领子，海尔森贴得极近，半垂着眼缓缓地为他解下沾满尘土的外套。

老实说，海尔森并没有做过于谄媚的举动，他的表情和动作都恰到好处，不会比一个男仆迎接他主人更加亲密，但是那若有似无喷在康纳脖子上的气息，不经意在他腰侧按过的手指，如星火般点燃康纳身体里的欲望。在海尔森准备绕到康纳身后脱下他的外套前，康纳双手捧住海尔森脸，嘴唇重重地撞上了对方。

他竟然现在才吻我！海尔森带着点责备地想，闭上眼顺从地张开嘴，勾过儿子的唇。康纳略微干燥的唇被带着茶香的津液滋润，厮磨了几下狼崽子反叼住一片薄唇轻咬。康纳的吻技已经不是当初那个毛头小子可以比拟的，隔了三个月不见，他用上所有的手段缠着海尔森把人亲得晕乎乎，呼吸不稳脸上布满了红晕。

“啵”地一声分开，海尔森才意识到自己刚才竟然也完全沉迷其中，甚至还责怪他没有一进门就吻他！海尔森慌乱地把自己从康纳的怀抱里挣脱出来，不肯直视对方的眼睛，生怕暴露自己的情绪。

“我去给你放洗澡水。”他几乎是扯下康纳的外套抓着就想从男人身边逃开。

“等会再洗也不迟。”

海尔森被一把拽回康纳的怀里，比他高一点的男人顺势埋进他的他颈窝，叼住一小块皮舔咬。不可忽视的下半身火热地顶着海尔森的大腿根。“三个月，海尔森，你不知道我几乎每时每刻都在想你。”年轻将领变得如同刚断奶的猫咪，在父亲的身上又亲又咬，无助地诉说自己对他的渴望。

带着年轻人体温的微微尘土气味再一次充满海尔森的鼻腔，被热烈求欢的他完全没有一点性趣，甚至作为前军人的第六感在疯狂对他报警，提醒他现在这个男人很危险，他应该立刻逃开。他不能被带入这个他不应该进入的角色，他不过是被金主包养的玩物，绝不能像刚刚那样做出不符合自己角色的反应。

作为一只金丝雀……海尔森不再试图逃开，安静地站在原地当个合格的抱枕，顺从地露出脖颈，好让康纳在上面留下吻痕。“嘶——轻一点。”他把手指插进对方的头发里，不被察觉地皱了皱眉。

康纳闷闷地发出嘟囔，在自己留下的吻痕上舔了又舔：“这三月你做了些什么？”他收紧了放在海尔森腰上的手，欲望催促着他立刻把这个男人的衣服扒光，理智阻止他这么做，因为他不会想把海尔森推得更远。

“喝茶、看报、散步。”海尔森老老实实地回答，只不过不在这间屋子里罢了。

“你不必过得像个隐士。”他用鼻尖蹭着海尔森漂亮的脖子，“我把年金全给你，就是想让你过得轻松快乐一点。李和华盛顿分别举报了好几场宴会，你应该做几套西装出去玩玩的。”

玩玩？海尔森差点没当场笑出声，为什么康纳能依旧天真得仿佛什么事情都没有发生过，当他还是那个受人敬畏的上校？能参与那些宴会的人能不知道他目前从事的职业，就算不知道他被康纳包养也——

海尔森对他话嗤之以鼻，表面上仍旧是一派恭敬。“我不认为你不在场我适合出席那些宴会，他们的请帖可都是送给你的。”他紧接着补充，“查尔斯倒是单独为我也准备了请帖，可是我不知道你的态度，最近我们的盟友态度微妙我不确定你是否想继续同他们并肩作战，我不希望查尔斯和华盛顿在后方拉你后腿，你不在倒是个好借口。我擅自做主用你的名义送去几瓶酒作为未能到场的歉意。”

“你不必这样做，没必要讨好他们。”

听听，你的话前后矛盾，孩子。海尔森张开嘴差点吐出尖锐的讽刺。我不否认你的军需官很能干，但是如果查尔斯故意想让华盛顿出丑，他不是不能让你的补给再迟上几天送到。还有那几个你觉得好说话的老家伙，无非是想用女儿绑住你，一但让他们发现苗头不对，你还能不能在前线安心呆着都是两说！哦，还是我向透露了几句你有意结婚了他们才对你和颜悦色。如果我出现了，我还得为你考虑谁家的资本更雄厚才能经得起你折腾！

这一长串的委屈最终到嘴边化为了一句：“我想，这算是不错的假期。”他倒也不算说谎，除了留下必要应酬的钱，他给珍妮也请了好医生用了足够好的药，不必担忧生活费药费的问题，他只需要惦记康纳的安危可以全心全意地思念康纳，不需要考虑别的事情，倒是自出事以来过得最轻松的三个月了。

显然，康纳误会了海尔森这句话，以为他在委婉的暗示不必和康纳上床的三个月是他开心的假期。

“我很抱歉你假期结束了。”康纳的语气转瞬间变得冰冷僵硬，按在他腰上的手蓄谋已久，拉开了海尔森浴袍的腰带，在他反应过来之前把他的双手反剪在背后。

“康纳？”海尔森不知道为什么前一刻还在对他撒娇的男孩实施起了暴行，难道是他的情绪掩饰得不够到位惹恼了他？虽然弄错了缘由，海尔森却没搞错结论，他小幅度地扭着肩想把康纳顶开，他想他能安抚这个年轻人。他实在不想思念了三个月的人见到他的第一件事就是折磨他。“等一下，我不想……”

不等海尔森说完康纳粗鲁地打断了他：“我包养你的期间还需要额外付费吗？嗯？肯威先生，你的胃口可越变越大了。”

“唰”海尔森脸上的血色退尽，体温仿佛也随之而去，熟悉的冰冷刺痛包裹住了他。瞪大了眼，海尔森从未想过康纳会这么对他说。

“不……”

“放心，你想要我会给你的。”康纳扯着自己的皮带，发出金属相撞的刺耳声音。“这次我又打了场大胜仗，钱不是问题，多得是人拿着钱送上门给我呢。”

海尔森的眼眶越来越红，拼命才止住眼泪溢出。他低头看见被擦得雪亮的地砖倒映出他的影子。

瞧瞧，他说得没错，别这么矫情，没必要为这种事情伤心。早说了你应该站稳自己的位置别轻易地被这天真根本不顾后果的愣头青带偏，他想要的那个角色根本不是你的。

“哐”海尔森身上不着寸缕整个人被推倒墙上，只解开裤子的康纳覆了上来，滚烫的肉棒在他两腿之间蓄势待发。“嘘…别动。”就像把袖剑抵到了敌人的脖颈，康纳的声音危险、不容挑战，“别惺惺作态了，父亲。你我都知道，我们之间就只有这么肮脏的交易，我打赌在我离开的时候你一定松了口气。”他咬住海尔森耳朵，轻声说：“你祈祷时，是希望我死在战场上再也别回来对吗？”

他怎么能、如何能够轻易地说出这种话！海尔森感觉自己的喉咙被胃里反出来的东西堵住了，既吐不出半个字也没办法吞下去冷静地反驳。

“我不在，你让谁上了你的床？他的阴茎能像我的这样填满你饥渴的屁股吗？”康纳无法停下自己嘴巴的开合，“你觉得你能用屁股换回原本的职位？”他的双手来到海尔森的屁股上色情地挤压两块臀瓣，湿漉漉的头部在两团软肉之间蹭上更多液体。

海尔森很想推开他把他揍一顿，但他却只是僵在原地，任由康纳贴得更紧。一根干燥的手指企图进入他的身体，天，他竟然能抽出空来想，还好康纳没有丧心病狂到直接把老二塞进他的屁股里。

“嘘。”康纳再一次制止了海尔森出声。他抽出手指往自己的手掌吐了点口水，然后抹上自己的老二，将阴茎对准海尔森穴口，残忍地捅了进去。

海尔森吞下了一声闷哼，脸色惨白呼吸急促，捅进他身体里那根粗大的性器让他的下身一阵冰凉——难以言喻的疼痛灼烧到极致反而让大脑欺骗起自己，海尔森撑着墙绝望地想借力从康纳的压制中挣脱，但他的反抗对刚才绞肉机般的战场下来的康纳来说就像是情趣。康纳臀部顺势一挺，“为什么你还这么紧？”他狠狠一顶干得更深了，“我听下面的人说，只要被干过，就会越来越松，为什么你还跟个处女一样？”他的手往两人结合的地方摸去，并没有料想中的腥热。“哦，你不会像一开始那样流血了。”

总算才找回一点声音，海尔森发出哀叫，却被康纳的抽插带的变了声调：“停下……”一阵快速的抽插，挂在半空的皮带扣相撞叮当作响，以至于康纳未能听见海尔森细微的哀嚎。“把腿张开点站好，父亲。”他咬着海尔森的耳垂说，“你的导师未曾告诉你应当在上级命令你时候乖乖照做吗？”

海尔森把脸贴在墙上，“别那么叫我，”他积攒起力气和勇气说，“特别在你这么干的时候。”

“可我这么说的时候，你特别兴奋。”康纳拉着他的手摸上他的老二，半硬不软的状态显得他也没那么抗拒。“还是你就喜欢被强上的类型？”康纳愤愤地哼哼，“还跟我说什么受伤了很麻烦，只是怕被我知道你身体比我想得更淫荡吧。”

不，海尔森的大脑轰地一下炸开了，为什么康纳不能明白这是不对的，他不能和他的父亲上床！撑在墙上的手握成拳，康纳的阴茎在他体内横冲直撞，年轻的体力优势在此刻体现得淋漓尽致，他只是被一只手摁着腰就被干在墙上动弹不得。康纳的阴茎拔出大半后又用力捅了回去，正好撞在他的敏感点上，堆积的疼痛和突然蹿起的快感逼得海尔森忘记了他原本想时候的话，低低地呻吟起来。

“你做这行比做军官厉害多了，父亲。”血气涌上头顶，康纳只想用最锐利的话语扎穿海尔森的防御，他不喜欢现在这样，海尔森不情不愿的态度会令他一次又一次想起他被无情地拒绝了的事实，哪怕海尔森只是假装笑脸对他，也比他的脸皱成一团来得强。

他的话让海尔森的心脏一阵绞痛、眼眶刺痛，他庆幸现在他看不见康纳眼里的蔑视，这令他升起自欺欺人的念头：在这里的只是被拉顿哈给顿将军包养的情妇，他没有资格也不应该再把自己当做他的父亲。也许是自保的本能起了作用，海尔森的身体开始在这场强暴中软了下来，分开双腿迎合起来自身后的冲撞。

康纳总能拿到他想要的。海尔森突然软下来的身体令他感到愉快，干脆地放弃压制双手掐着腰把他往自己阴茎上套，这么长久的想念化为欲望统统倾泻给他最挂念的人。

在康纳冲撞的间隙，海尔森深吸了口气，把一切的情绪都吞进肚子里：“管一个婊子叫父亲，大人的情趣真令人印象深刻。”

就像被硬生生从天堂拽进地狱，康纳呼吸停滞了几秒，无论多少次，海尔森都要提醒他他是被拒绝了的事实。“那你就别摆出一副被强奸了的表情，海尔森，”康纳停下动作掰过海尔森脸冷静地说，“收了我的钱做我的婊子，那就得给我等价的回报。”海尔森在被掐得变形的脸上挤出笑容：“很抱歉，请原谅我这一次。”他分开腿塌下腰，用头抵着墙作为支撑，一手撸着自己的老二一手绕到后面照顾康纳垂在外头的双球。

毕竟是熟悉了欢爱的身体，海尔森轻松地唤起了自己身体里的情欲：喘息变换了节奏、皮肤微微发烫，连嵌着凶器的后穴也褪去了灼热的痛感，如恰到好处的温水把他包裹。

他真是个婊子。

海尔森低头看见康纳沾着泥土的靴子，自嘲地闭上了眼。

康纳不是蛮横的情人，只不过面对海尔森常常会令他的冷静自制抛到九霄云外，现在被迫浇了一头冷水冷静了下来，他不介意帮海尔森一把。手指离开被他掐出青紫的腰侧，若有似无地在海尔森皮肤上来回游移，事实上他相当享受和海尔森肌肤相贴的感觉。海尔森轻哼出声，康纳的手指揪住了他的乳头向前拉扯，两根手指挤压渐渐硬起的肉粒，取乐似地向一边拧。

有一点被康纳说中了，海尔森确实喜欢略微粗暴的性爱，他借着胸口传来的轻微疼痛，裹住自己的阴茎来回摩擦，半勃的性器顶端时不时碰上冰凉的墙壁，与胸口传来的截然不同的刺激让他倒吸口气。事实上自康纳离开后也没有发泄过的身体同样渴望着对方，酥麻的快感很快麻痹了他的疼痛，海尔森的腿根微微颤动，他的阴茎已经完全立起了。

“操，快，”海尔森喘着气催促康纳，“操我。”

“你饥渴的肉穴等不及了吗？”康纳继续羞辱着海尔森，为什么除了他所有人都能得到他的父亲青睐？

又开始一轮快速地抽插，康纳用自己的阴茎狠狠地碾压过海尔森的肠肉，也不管是不是能顶到他的敏感点，他把他每一寸软肉都当成了敏感点来戳刺。海尔森的腿抖得更厉害了，他像是快要站不住了，康纳简单粗暴的抽插正合他的心意，他一边用快堆成疼痛的快感来惩罚自己，一边又用几近快感的疼痛把自己往高潮的边缘送去。他的手没有离开过自己的老二，腰扭得跟最下贱的荡妇一样，任凭自己享用康纳带给他的全部。

禁欲了许久的身体经不住刺激，康纳率先在海尔森的身体里射了出来，他咬住海尔森颈侧，在那里留下两排整齐的压印。他不急着抽出来，抱着海尔森平缓呼吸，感受着对方奋力登上巅峰扭动的腰带来的余韵。

“等等。”康纳制止了海尔森撸动阴茎的手，把自己从他身体里拔出来，“转过来，我想看着你。”

狠狠地吸了两口气，海尔森才忍下被打断的愤怒，慢吞吞地转过身靠在墙上。“您真是想起一出是一出。”海尔森气鼓鼓地抱怨，水润的蓝眼剜了康纳一眼。半真半假的娇怒模样，令火气旺盛的年轻人心脏都漏跳了几拍，跟别说留在他体内的液体随着动作流淌到大腿内侧，全身上下都打满了属于他的印记。

“被你这么看上一眼，我情愿再掏双倍的钱。”康纳真心实意地赞美。他习惯性地整理好自己的衣服，一丝不苟地扣好皮带，双手顺势抚平了裤字的折痕，施施然地拉开一把椅子坐下，仿佛他要看的是什么神圣的阅兵仪式——对于康纳来说，这确实值得他用最专注的精神来看。

再一次被康纳的动作膈应，海尔森本快达到高潮的身体凉了下来，他倚在墙上分着腿，有一搭没一搭地撸着自己，没被刻意收紧的后穴任由精液滴落到地板上。身体完全在康纳敞开，海尔森惊讶自己已经没有了羞耻感也没有了愤怒，心下一副理所当然。

这或许是好的开端。

“让你自己射出来，别告诉我后面没人捅你你就射不出来。”

“……”

给了他一个白眼，海尔森认命地搓揉起自己的双蛋，拇指在龟头上打转，熟悉的电流再一次麻痹他的大脑。

谁都会背叛他，唯独快感不会。

早已硬挺的阴茎不断渗出前液，来不及被手指拭去的部分滴落到地上和康纳的精液混在一起，海尔森胸膛剧烈地起伏，他下意识地避开康纳的视线，越来越强烈的快感让他快站不住了。

“你现在的样子美极了，父亲。”

康纳的话音刚落，海尔森低吼躬身射了出来，抖成面条的双腿再也支撑不住身体，靠着墙跌坐在地。高潮造成的眩晕让海尔森眼里又浮起水雾，当一双靴子进入他的视野时，他还思考了一会这究竟是谁。

“需要我抱你到浴室去吗？”

没等他回答，海尔森就落入了充满他味道的怀抱。“你一开始就想让我们在浴室里来一发对吧？”

END.


End file.
